


Erotyczne fantazje 90

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 90

Winter nigdy nie czuła się tak pełna jak w momencie, kiedy była nadziewana przez swoją młodszą siostrę Weiss i jej dziewczynę Ruby. Wchodziły w nią na przemian, szybkimi ruchami, zagłębiając się w jej ciało i penetrując ją, nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

Weiss i Ruby zmusiły starszą dziewczynę do najbardziej intensywnego orgazmu, jaki w swoim całym życiu przeżyła. Fala rozkoszy objęła ciało Winter, od stóp do głów.

Chwilę potem, Winter poczuła jak jej dwa ciasne otwory, stają się pełne od gęstego i ciepłego nasienia obu młodszych kochanek.

Gdy Weiss razem z Ruby, wyszły z niej, nasienia zaczęły wyciekać z tyłka i cipki Winter strumieniami.


End file.
